Blood on the Bathroom Tile
by walnut234
Summary: Something terrible happens to Riza at a party and Roy has to pick her up. They believe it was an accident but gruesome things always linger. Can Roy save her from not only a very insistent creep, but from herself as well? Rated T definitely! :
1. Chapter 1

Blood on the Bathroom Tile

A/N: Okay I wrote this in a sort of dark mood, so yeah it seems that dark, morbid death is kinda my thing for the most part although I do enjoy some fluff here and there but whatev. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist obviously if I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfics. 

Chapter 1: Unexpected

Roy shut his front door, dumping his coat on the rack he prosceded to his bedroom where he stripped from his bulky uniform. Deciding to take a hot shower he stepped into the small tile cubicle, turning on the gushing hot water and steam rolled up the glass door. Letting the water run down his aching muscles and soak his raven black hair, which stuck to his face and dripped soapy shampoo. Once he proposed himself clean he stepped out and dried off. Roy looked in the mirror, he saw the scar plastered on his side and glanced at the now healed wounds on his hands. Sighing he remembered that he wasn't the only one with scars. A picture appeared inside his mind, burning hazel eyes bore deep into his while immersing him in fire. Roy smiled at remembering his lieutenant and her beautiful smile which she would sneak every now and again when he wasn't looking, or at least she thought he wasn't. The Promised Day was over and Amestris was changing into a new, democratic nation with good people at the head of it. Ishval was being rebuilt and he and his subordinates would be shipped out to oversee it, he hoped to regain trust and build bridges of peace with the Ishvalans. Then, once Grumman abolishes that annoying anti-frat law there would be one more thing to do. Marry the woman he loved so dearly.

Roy broke his thoughts and slipped into a rugged pair of jeans and a grey,  
>t-shirt. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, sighing. <em>'Well once again, there's nothing much to eat around he-Oh! Wait a minute!' <em> He knelt down and opened the freezer to find a frozen pizza and some good old ice cream. _'Fridays are great!'_ Just as Roy reached for the package the phone rang, scaring the crap out of him and ended up hitting his head on the fridge. Clumisly running to the phone he checked the ID. _'A cell phone number?'_ It was seven-thirty, maybe Havoc wanting to go for a drink? No, he had declined earlier that day. Taking a breathe he answered,

"Hello?" There was a pause, "Hello?"

"Uhh Colonel?" A small and timid voice appeared and immediately Roy knew who it was.

"Hawkeye?"

"Hi Colonel."

Roy smiled and gave a light hearted chuckle, "Well, you never call, what do I owe this pleasure miss?"

She spoke as if in a whisper, "Uh...what are you doing right now?"

His smile vanished, something was wrong. "Nothing, just making some dinner. Why? Is something wrong?"

It took her a second and her voice ended up betraying her and cracking, "Um, d-do you think you could pick me up?" Riza sounded as if she was trying her best to keep calm but was failing, "I-I need a ride, sorry to ask you."

"Oh no problem!" Roy exclaimed with worry in his voice, "What happened? Are you alright Hawkeye?

"I-I'm fine." Her lies were easily caught, "I just need a ride..."

After giving him the address and hanging up, Colonel Mustang grabbed his black coat (Not the one he usually wears, just regular black coat that ends mid-waist.) and ran out the door, into his car and sped off.

3149 Wooksburrow Drive, Southern Central Residence, Lamount District

Time- 7:35 PM

Her shaking hands held the cell phone tightly, then moved to her upper arms and rubbing them to keep warm. Riza couldn't stop quivering, she was breathing heavily and felt horrible. Pulling the white tube top her friend gave her to wear up a little bit and keeping the half sleeves of her cream colored, button up sweater pulled down to cover her wrists. She leaned her head back against the wall of the closet, the image of blood staining her clothes, the red pickup truck, and that vile man. _'It's okay, the Colonel is on his way. Everything will be alright...you're alright Riza. Pull yourself together!'_ She said to herself, sliding up the wall to stand, the crimson stains barely visible to the naked eye on her black jeans and black converse. Her blonde hair, once done so nice and in big thick curls was now reduced to wavy strands. Loud music could be heard clashing against laughter, chatter, yells and shouts of joy from down stairs made her feel a bit dizzy. After all, the effects probably hadn't worn off completely. Riza stood straight against the clothes of the small closet, taking a deep breathe she stepped out to wait for Roy to save her from this hell.

A/N:Okay! Please RxR and such stuff! :) Sorry, had to describe the clothing lol I had a vision for it lol


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Okay, chapter 2! Hopefully this will turn out! I must have confidence! And thank you to all those who reviewed! It's much appreciated! :) Thanks!

No, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, If I did? I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

Chapter 2: Savior

Roy sped down the street, hands tightly gripping the steering wheel and trying to calm down. He was worried, Hawkeye never called him and she even asked for a ride, something was up. Not that he minded driving her, it was just so unlike her to ask for help something bad must have happened, or maybe he was just overthinking it. Slowing down the car as he approached the given destination, it was a little suburban neighborhood with nice fancy houses. Continuing down the road he turned left on a street and down a lane where one house stood out in particular. The large residence was filled with windows of lights, people gathered here and there and cars parked along the street. It was at the end of the lane where a forest area sat next to it and a few cars were parked inbetween the trees. Roy stepped out of his car, which he had parked a couple houses down, and walked up to the front yard. People stood on the porch and in the yard, beers and other alchoholic beverages in hand, most of them tipsy or just incredibly loud. Red plastic cups and bottles littered the grass and porch railings, loud music blasted from inside along with the sounds of people. He took a deep breathe and climbed the porch steps, only to be almost collapsed on by a drunk guy who fell at his feet, a tipsy girl ran over and apologized as she picked the man up from the ground.

Roy continued past, anxious to find Riza and get out of here. Once he stepped into the foyer,(The front door was wide open the whole time) a set of stairs leading up met him, to the right was a living room filled with drunk people, to the left was a room filled with people hardcore dancing. The smell of smoke and alchohol was overwhelming, people dancing and rubbing up against each other inappropriately to the beat of the music was making Roy nauseous. Looking up the stairs, one or two people sat on a step and then there were people upstairs making noise and probably doing stuff he didn't want to think about. What the hell was Riza doing in a place like this? A young man stood in the doorway to the right, he had long black hair covering half of his face, dark eyeliner and snakebite lip piercings. He eyed Mustang cautiously, then spoke up,

"Hey dude, you look lost." His voice was snake-like and smooth. "You lookin' for someone man?"

Roy didn't like the vibe he got from this guy but decided he needed help, "Yeah, I am actually, could you help me?"

"Yeah of course," The man took a swig from his beer, "The name's Wheezer and I know everyone at this shithole, who you lookin' for?"

"Uhh," Mustang wasn't liking this guy at all, "Riza, Riza Hawkeye."

A sinister grin grew on Wheezer's face, "Oh yeah I know her."

"You do?" Roy was surprised, how could she associate herself with scum like this.

"Yeah, she's a sexy little spitfire ain't she?" He laughed, "She was hanging out with me and the rest of my buddies and things got a little crazy. Then she just left and I'm not sure where she went off to." The Colonel was getting agitated by the young man's comments. "Anyways, oh hey you wanna buy some weed or maybe some chalk?"

"Uhh no, I'm not really into that kind of stuff. I just want to find my friend and leave."

"Oh, alright then." Wheezer said, "Who were you lookin' for again? Oh, Riza. That's right, yeah umm...Hey! Markus!" He called to another guy dancing with some slutty redhead who begrudgingly stalked over.

"What man? I was just about to finish the deal with redhead over there." Markus had the same look as Wheezer but with darker tan skin. "Who's this dude?" He gestured to Roy.

"My name's Roy."

"Oh nice to meet ya man, now what do you want Wheez?"

Wheezer took another swig of beer, "He's a friend of 'Kitty', you know where she is?"

"Last I heard, she was with Liam." Markus said flatly, completely uninterested in the topic, "Yeah, something happened in the bathroom and then Liam found her and they got into an argument. That's all I know."

"Well go find her then ya dumbass." Wheezer said pushing a strand of black hair behind his ear and sent Markus rolling his eyes and walking away. "He's good at finding people, don't worry." He assured Roy, who was still getting a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

About five minutes later Markus came back empty handed, "I have no idea where Kitty is but I found Tayus passed out on the lawn."

Just as Wheezer was about to yell at his friend a voice came from the top of the stairs, "Colonel?" The three snapped their heads up to see Riza coming down the steps quickly, "Thank God you're here let's go." She told Roy as she came up to him, he noticed her off appearance. Her hair wasn't as neat as usual and she kept her lower arms hidden by the button up sweater, she wore thick eye make-up that looked smudged a little. Riza looked tired and nervous.

"Hey Kitty..." Wheezer said suavely, "We were lookin' for you."

Riza shot him a glare,"I don't want to talk to you right now."

Roy looked at his lieutenant, "Are you ready to go?" She nodded and Wheezer groaned in distaste, putting his arm around her,

"Awww babe, don't be like that."

Riza saw her Colonel's glare and put a light hand on his arm, "Let's just go-"

"Hey! Kitty! Where you going?" A tall man with brown hair and green eyes came trotting down the stairs, his face was irritated and his eyes were narrowed.

"Leave me alone Liam!" Riza turned her head away from him and tried to push Roy out the door quickly, only to be pulled back by Liam who ruffly grabbed her wrist and making her wince in pain.

"Who said you could leave?" Liam said in an angry tone, his voice raised. Roy acted quickly by putting a gloved hand to the man's chest, pushing him back a little and narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"Leave her alone," He turned back to Riza, "Let-"

"Hey! Who do you think you are?" The brown-haired hothead said readying his fist, "And why is it that you think you can order my girl around?"

Roy reached for his ignition gloves in his back pocket, people began to stop dancing and gather in the doorways to see what was going on. The tension rose between the two men, Riza stepped in between them, close to breaking down and she looked to Liam, "Just go away Liam...Please." His eyes grew dark and scary, he pushed her down so she fell backwards.

There was a sound of bone colliding with another and a crunching sound. Liam was flown onto his ass by the sheer force of Roy's punch, he quickly got up to swipe at Mustang but stopped as a now gloved hand was held in a snapping position just across from his face.

Roy spoke calmly, his face shadowed dangerously, "Don't you ever...touch my Lieutenant again or you'll regret it." Liam put his hands up and backed away,

"Y-you're the Flame Alchemist." It felt like all the air in the room had been sucked out, it was silent. Roy lowered his hand and turned to Riza, who still sat on the ground a bit stunned. He helped her up and proceeded to escort her silently out to his car, the people at the party silently watching the two leave.

"Dude, can you believe that was the Flame Alchemist? I stood there talking to Roy Mustang and didn't even realize it! Oh and I'm gonna have to talk to Kitty about this!" Wheezer exclaimed, ranting on to Markus but Liam wasn't paying any attention, anger flared inside him. He would get Riza, one way or another, and he wouldn't let Roy Mustang take her away from him.

Roy shut Riza's door and got in the driver's seat, pausing with his hands in his lap and taking a deep breathe he glanced to his Lieutenant, and his eyes softened. Riza sat with her head down, her whole body seemed to shake and she looked pale.

"Hawkeye? What's wrong?" He asked, only to be met with silence, but he was relentless, "Riza, you need to tell me... what happened?" Roy put his hand on her shaking shoulder and she jumped.

Taking a moment Riza said, her stoic mask plastered on her face, "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Roy felt angry, he turned the car on and drove down the road. The lights of the city whizzed by, he took another glance at the light illuminating her face, giving her a beautiful glow. This calmed him down, then an idea popped into his head. Pulling over to the edge of a convenience store parkinglot, he stopped and turned off the engine.

"What are we doing?" Riza asked, looking at her superior officer.

He looked at her, onyx eyes smoldering into hazel red, "We are going to sit here, and you're going to tell me exactly what happened."

A/N: Is it me or is this chapter extremely long? Anyways, hope you guys liked it and please keep reviewing it makes me so happy lol Thanks for reading! :) Also in case you were wondering about when Wheezer asked if Roy wanted some 'Chalk'? That's slang for the illegal drug meth. And the whole nickname for Riza...'Kitty' will be revealed. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Blood on the Bathroom Tile

A/N: Alright Chapter 3! Yay! Okay so I hope this chapter isn't too long but whatever, if it is...it is. So this will explain a lot about what happened. And thank you my reviewers and people who read my stories.

Also, WARNING! There is mentions of Drugs, Drug use, Alcohol, Sex references, Blood, and light implied sexual situations. But I still believe it's teen rated, so don't say nothing. If you don't like it don't read. 

Chapter 3: Afflictions

"We are going to sit here, and you're going to tell me exactly what happened."

Riza sat, taken aback by the Colonel's demand. "Nothing happened. Everything's fine and I don't need you to worry about me." Her words were cold as ice and that made him sad. Why didn't she trust him? He knew there was something but she seemed to hide it away as best she could, and Roy knew keeping it all inside would only make it worse.

"Riza, I understand if you don't want to talk about it. But I need to know."

Her hazel eyes widened a bit, she sulked looking away from him. Her hands began to shake as they now clutched her upper arms, Riza was a little shocked that Roy used her first name, but she liked it, the way it rolled off his tongue. "I don't want to tell you."

Roy's heart hurt, how could she not trust him. "Why not?"

Riza kept her head down, and her answer shocked him, "You'll be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because! You trust me to be responsible and I wasn't!" She said in an angry tone, more angry at herself then anyone else, her body shivered again. "You're going to be mad at me and then you're going to give me a lecture that I don't want to hear."

"Hawkeye, you realize that I would only give you a lecture if you needed it. What happened that was so bad? You can trust me, I'll control my anger." Roy tried to give a light smile that was not affective in the slightest. Riza brought her head to rest on her knees and sighed out a shaky breathe. With a quiver in her voice she said,

"I made a mistake Colonel...a very big mistake..."

"Everybody does," He assured her, "But I need to know."

Glancing at him, he was patient, his face sincere and caring. "Alright," She sighed, "I will tell you."

(A/N: Riza's reflecting on what happened, this is the story that she's telling him.)

3149 Wooksburrow Drive, Southeren Central Residence, Lamount District

Time- 3:30 PM

Riza sat on the curb in front of the large house, waiting for a certain brunette best friend to show up. She sighed, pushing a thick blonde curl behind her shoulder and adjusting the blue tank and white cardigan, checking her phone for the eightyith time in the past seven minutes. Out of pure habit her fingernail picked at the sole of her black sneakers, jolted from her activity by a vibration in her hand. Beautiful eyes glanced at the screen of her iphone, finally Rebecca had texted back.

Text:

From: Rebecca BFF 3

"Yo Riz! I guess ur gonna hav to find the others. Car won't start, too far away to be picked up. So I ain't comin' sry! Have fun tho! Love ya! And don't u dare drunk txt me or I kill u! lol :)"

She rolled her eyes and groaned, there was a light tap on her shoulder. Whipping around to see a young man her age, with mud brown hair and chrystal blue eyes gleaming at her. "Darrin!" Riza got up and hugged him, "I didn't know you were going to be here! Is your girlfriend here?"

"Yeah," He said as a young girl with black hair and pink streaks, came skipping up and hugged Riza.

"Riza! You look so pretty today!" Her pixie-like hair floated in the light wind and her green eyes beamed. "Where's BeccaBoo?"

"Thanks Linda, and stuck at home. Her car broke."

Darrin put his arm around his girl and sighed, "You know what this means?" The two looked at him with confused expressions and he smirked, "We are just gonna have to drink double to make up for Rebecca!" They laughed and began to walk into the house, another man with spiked blue hair and a girl with red hair both with golden eyes confronted them. The man began to do a shimmie while saying,

"Hey guys! Who's ready to get their party on!"

"Nice greeting Cameron, how's it going Michelle?" Darin said then began to do the same jig as Cameron.

She laughed, "Good, Riza! You came!" Michelle hugged the blonde lieutenant tightly, "How's ? Huh?"

Riza sighed and Linda came and put her arms around her, "Oh who needs to talk about hot people I don't know. Let's go! This BBQ is going to be rockin'!"

The group continued into the living room, laughing and joking around like usual, Cameron already started on eating and passing around beers. Riza plopped on the couch with Darrin and Cameron. Michelle leaned in the chair with Linda on the other couch and a pink haired girl name Rosalie who had recently joined in. The afternoon turned to light dusk and Riza could feel the small buzz of alcohol growing steadily in her brain. Four guys came over and sat in the group, Riza remembered them from the last party. The leader, Liam, came to squish himself next to her while Wheezer the druggie goth made jokes and occasionally a deal with a passerby. The other two, Markus and Arbur swilled wine coolers like cold water on a hot day, but it was Liam who kept getting Hawkeye's attention. He would make a joke to hear her giggle and he flirted nonstop. Liam put his arm around Riza's shoulders and played with her hair, Darrin motioned to him to watch himself and it made her laugh to herself at how older brotherly-like that was. Cameron, Rosalie, and Michelle left the room to go dance while Darrin went to go talk to a friend in the kitchen. Leaving Riza with Liam, Wheezer, and the two others. Markus went up to go dance with a blonde girl who winked at him, but not before mouthing, 'Yeah MotherF***er!' to Wheez.

"Hey cutie," Wheezer came closer to Riza and pulled her up to stand, Liam stood as well, "Why don't the three of us go upstairs? I got some good ole happy joy in my back pocket!" Riza agreed, normally would have said no but alcohol makes your decisions worse. So the trio trekked upstairs into a well furnished bedroom and sat in a circle on the ground. Wheezer pulled out a couple of joints and a lighter, giving one to Riza he said,

"You have done this before right?" She nodded, which wasn't a lie. Riza had done it many times before but only with her closest friends in the safety of them. In fact, Riza had never smoked pot without Rebecca but the booze that clouded her mind relaxed her. Her fingers grasped the lighter and flared the flames, tipping it to the end of the white roll and inhaling. Wheezer and Liam did too, her mind fuzzed and as the smoking continued along with jokes and laughter, Riza started to become unaware of things. Once the joints had been smoked, things went to fuzzy and when she closed her eyes, Riza felt like flying. Her body felt numb and tingled all over. Wheezer leaned back against the wall and Liam got closer to Riza, his hot breath on her neck made her spine tingle. He kissed the place behind her ear, lightly nipping her lobe and making Riza shiver. His hands roamed up her legs and up her thigh, making way to her torso which he gently rubbed. Suddenly the realization of what was happening hit Riza and she stopped, gently pushing Liam away and scooting away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked in an irritated tone, his brows furrowing in distaste at his fun being ruined. Wheezer looked up and noticed this scene, he quickly scooted closer.

"It's just-I-I-I don't really w-want to do that." Riza managed to get her words out, with all the weed and alcohol beginning to disappear gradually.

Liam got offended, "Why the Hell-"

"Hey man chill, you can't force anything." Wheezer said slowly, making his friend sulk angerly. He turned to Riza and held out a white cube, putting it into her hand and smiled, "This will help you relax, just let it melt on your tongue and then lean back and enjoy okay?" She nodded, and the two guys watched her intently, Riza felt unsure but a voice told her to do it. Sticking the white cube on her tounge she did as Wheezer said. The room began to change, seeming to split apart and change colors. It felt like water rushing through her and the sound of wind whizzing in her ears. Silver and crimson flew around and Riza couldn't remember where she was or what was going on, fear rose in the pit of her stomach and she got scared. It felt as if she were stumbling around in pitch black with fireworks going off in the distance. The sound of music pumped through the black and she felt her heart race and blood coursing through the veins. Her head spun and felt dizzy while her arms sent shock waves of pain through her wrists. Hawkeye screamed, and screamed, and screamed but no one came to help her. She was lost and sleepy, finally succumbing into the shadowy dark and passing out, scared and alone.

Back to the Present

Roy sat stunned, still and motionless in the seat as his eyes focused forward, trying to take it all in. His Lieutenant sat next to him with her head facing away, unable to look at him without letting tears fall from the brim of her beautifully tortured eyes.

"You smoked Weed? And you took some random drug you didn't know from some guy you barely knew?" He asked not meaning to sound angry but it came out sort of harsh, which made her flinch and harder to control the sob that desperately wanted to escape her chest. After a moment he said more softly, "What happened after that."

Party-6:35 PM

Riza's head was pounding, the white light from above was glaring down and blinding her already blurry vision. Her breathing was heavy and her heart continued to race, she felt warm liquid on her wrists and a soothing pain ebbing from them. Attempting to sit up the first time failed, then trying again and realizing the small, white enclosed space kept her from sitting all the way up. It took a moment before figuring out what the small enclosed space was. Staring down with glazed eyes that widened in terror, the white porcelain bathtub was soaked, splattered, and caked with blood flowing from long slits in her lower arms. Riza whimpered, tears leaking from her eyes and her body began to convulse with shakes. Grabbing the sides of the tub she forced her wobbly legs out and fell onto the floor with a loud thud, it was then that Hawkeye noticed the other random guy laying in the corner of the large bathroom also with cuts on his wrists but more hardcore. He was covered in blood as well and sleeping, or at least she hoped he was just sleeping. Riza struggled up to the toilet where she emptied the alcoholic contents of her stomach, wrenching out pure thick and fruity flavored liquor into the bowl. She was sweating and couldn't stop shaking from head to toe. But being the sensible person that she was, Riza knew she had to help herself, grabbing toilet paper and wrapping them around her fresh wounds, there was an ache in her torso. Seeing blood there too, she lifted her shirt to see a cut there as well. The dazed Lieutenant slowly gained more consciousness as she plastered toilet paper to the bloody lacerations and holding them there with some scotch tape from a cupboard. Finally after a few tries her legs stood and she stumbled out of the bathroom, still in a state of shock. People stared at her as she walked by, but she didn't pay attention. Reaching the front door she stood on the grass ready to collapse, when a hand lay delicately on her shoulder. Liam looked concerned,

"What the hell happened to you?" She shook her head unable to form words, her throat being incredibly dry. He led her to his truck near the trees, far away from the house with a small smile plastered on his face. "I have a first aid kit in my truck," He said smoothly, "Let's get you cleaned up eh? Just sit in the backseat okay?" Riza had a strange feeling but payed no mind, just wanting someone to help her. "Just close your eyes, it'll help." Thinking that was weird but she did what she was told and closed her eyelids, leaning back and hearing shuffling of the truck. Suddenly Riza felt a crushing weight on top of her, strong arms pinning her down. Hawkeye snapped her eyes just in time for Liam to crash his lips onto hers, kicking and squirming under him only made him more aroused and he tightened his grip on the wounds on her wrists, making her moan in pain. His hands left her arms and began to caress her womanly features and curvy contours of her body. She kicked and pushed against him, but she was too weak. Letting out a strangled scream and even managing to kick out the side window of his pick up truck, but no help was coming to her. More tears streamed down her face and she began to cry, Liam slapped her across the face with an angry crack resounding through the air. _'No one's going to help me...what have I done...he's going to rape me...maybe even kill me...no one would find me...'_ An image of her dead body sprawled in some unidentified, lonely location flashed through her mind. The pale victim scared, alone,

never to be found alive triggered a sob. Closing her eyes she heard the zipper of his jeans, waiting for the moment he would destroy her, for some reason never came. The sounds of shouts and the weight on top of her disappeared. A familiar voice of Linda and Cameron spoke to her, warm hands helped her out of the car. Liam made a run back into the house and disappeared from view, Linda put her arms on Riza's shoulder, her pixie-like voice laced with concern,

"Oh my God! Are you okay?"

She nodded. Linda took her inside and gave her an extra shirt she had brought, afterwards Riza told her friends she needed to use the bathroom and ran into one of the closets and sobbed quietly, just wanting to let some of it out before calling for a ride. It took her about ten minutes before calming down and gaining the courage to call the Colonel. But even though it was hard to control her tone, she was glad he was on his way.

Present Time

Roy's onyx eyes were wide as saucers as Riza finished her story quietly. Leaning back, he breathed deeply trying to control the temper and anger burning inside of him, being mad not at her, but at himself. _'I'm so useless!' _He thought,_ 'I'm so fucking useless! How could I let her be in that situation! She could have been seriously hurt! And I wouldn't have known a thing! I'm so stupid! I'm such an idiot!'_

The rant inside his mind was interrupted by the sounds of whimpers, glancing over to the blond next to him, he wanted to cry. There she sat shuddering and water gushed down her pale cheeks uncontrollably no matter how hard she tried not to cry, and then she muttered something that stunned him,

"I-I'm s-sorry...I'm so s-sorry Colonel...s-sorry..."

It was then that he realized being angry wasn't going to help her, Hawkeye was traumatized and she needed him right now. Putting his hand gently on her shoulder and gently rubbing her back he said, "It's okay Riza, It's okay."

She peered up at him, the torture in her eyes broke his heart, "Y-you're upset aren't you? I-I'm supposed to be the r-responsible one...A-and I failed you..."

He shushed her soothingly and she breathed heavily, hiding her face. "It's alright, you're okay now and no I'm not mad. It was a mistake, everybody makes them and you're not perfect, nobody is. You didn't fail me in the slightest, and I'm not mad at you but I'll admit, I'm a bit sad that you took drugs though it's not my place to really say anything. I'm just glad you finally told me, and trusted me enough to."

Her wall crumbled completely, the sob escaping her chest and she poured her heart and soul into her cry. He just sat there patiently, gently rubbing her back and whispering assurances. It was times like these that Riza was glad to know he was there.

A/N: Not sure how I feel about this chapter's ending but it will have to do. Stay tuned for next chapter! And please let me know what you think about this story by reviewing thanks! :)

-HamHamChan out!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'mmmmmm baaaaack! I know I'm sorry it took me forever! But starting School again is complicated. lol Thank you to those who reviewed! I really love you and you guys keep me going! :) So here it is! Chapter 4!

Chapter 4: Best Cure

Riza breathed deeply, keeping her face hidden from the man who so patiently rubbed her back in efforts to calm her down. She finally had enough courage to peer up at him from beneath blonde bangs, to him she looked like a little lost puppy. The remnants of her make-up were smeared and her skin was still pale and shaking, he calmly asked in a soft voice,

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, Riza's mind was mixing with different emotions, fear, shock, anger, depression, shame, and guilt. It was hard to keep all those feelings tame inside but Roy gave her a small smile, filling the void and giving her a lighter feeling. Riza breathed deeply and then flicked open the mirror on the car, wiping the black smudges from underneath her hazel eyes. She muttered,

"Waterproof eye-liner is bullshit..."

He chuckled and once she was done, she turned to him with red eyes still watery, "I am really sorry that I -you had to see me cry like that." Roy just shrugged casually,

"Everyone cries. And besides, it's not like I haven't seen you cry before." She nodded and leaned back in the seat. Roy's stomach flipped, he knew he had to ask her. "Your arms..."

"Huh?"

"Your arms...wrists...let me see them." He said in a calm, yet stern voice.

"Oh...right..." Riza was very hesitant, she hadn't looked at them since covering them up. There was in a twinge in her insides as a shaky hand pulled down the short sleeves she had lowered to cover the semi-bandages. Roy's calmly took on of her arms and examined it.

"Toilet paper? Really?"

"It was the only bandage-like thing I could find." She swallowed hard and clenched a fist, Mustang sighed and gave her a small smile. He turned on the car and drove away from the convenience store, speeding down the roads until he reached his apartment complex. Riza was confused, "Sir? What are we doing here?"

"You need someone to take care of you, oh and...please drop the 'Sir' and 'Colonel' thing, there's no need for formalities now." Hawkeye tried to object but he left her no room to argue, although she had to find it funny at how fast he ran around the car just to open door for her, making her sigh a smile and shake her head. Roy offered a hand to Riza,

"You do understand I'm not glass right?"

"Of course," He gave his most dashing grin still his hand held out, "But you are a beautiful lady and should be treated as one."

Riza let out a small laugh and took his hand, letting him lead her up the steps and down the hall to his door. After fiddling with the keys, Roy got the door open and let his Lieutenant inside. She was surprised, half expecting it to be messy and rather untidy while the other half had expected it to look like a tornado passed through, but he always managed to surprise her. The small apartment was neat and orderly for someone like him, not super clean but pretty decent. Clothes were not strewn about and dishes were all piled in the sink, not the counter. Roy looked at her an eyebrow raised,

"What?"

Hawkeye just sighed, then gave him a light smirk, "I was expecting a more...ravenous style similar to that of a caveman."

Roy made a small caveman grunt and went cross eyed, Hawkeye chuckled softly and clutched her stomach, covering her mouth. He chuckled, "Sorry to disappoint you...but I can be pretty organized." Once he made sure Riza sat down on the leather sofa, Roy made his way into the kitchen and pulled out the frozen pizza he had planned to eat earlier. "When was the last time you ate? Are you hungry?"

The blonde Lieutenant nodded, "I haven't eaten since this afternoon."

"Pepperoni okay with you?" Getting an approval he placed it in the oven and came out to the living room, he frowned seeing Riza looking at her lap, deep in thought. "What's wrong?"

She snapped her head up, "Oh, nothing. Just...nothing..."

Roy's frown didn't disappear but he suddenly remembered, "Oh right!", Hawkeye watched her superior go into a bathroom off the hall and come back out with a white tub. He sat down next to her and opened it to reveal a full placement and assortment of first aid supplies. His hands grabbed a roll of bandages, "Okay let me see your arms." Riza bit her lip, resisting, but reluctantly she let him take her arms. Roy began to unwrap the toilet paper scotch taped together, slowly and steadily. He noticed her turn away, not wanting to look. Once off, his onyx eyes widened. A long thick slit, blood dried and oozing was plastered on creamy skin. He swallowed hard, both wrists looked the same and it was a wonder how she didn't die. Riza cautiously peered at the wound, winced and turned away again, ashamed. "Okay," He blew a puff of air from his chest and picked up a bottle of antiseptic wash, then putting a little on a cotten ball. "Alright, this might sting a bit." Gently pressing the cotton to the wound and cleaning the dried blood made Hawkeye wince, the antiseptic burning as it washed away bacteria. She was surprised at her superior, how gentle and caring he was, the way Roy held her arms and hands felt nice and warm, a little comforting. Pain shot up the Lieutenant's wrists and she just bit her lip until it was over and went to a happy place. He glanced up to find his subordinate blankly staring off to the side, her biting her lip and her eyebrows furrowed slightly. _'She's kinda cute when she is in thought.' _He thought to himself.

"And... done." Mustang taped the last bandage wrap and smiled at her.

"Thanks." Riza gave him a smile, _'Wow, that was over quicker than I thought.'_

Roy got up and said chuckling, "You were really zoned out, I thought you might have fallen asleep."

"Was I really that deep in thought?"

He nodded, then realizing something else he exclaimed, "Oh right, you can't be comfortable sleeping in that, I'll be right back!" And with that, Roy left her alone once again only to return minutes later with a bundle in his arms. "I know it might seem a bit odd wearing this but it's better than sleeping in jeans." His hands briskly brushed hers when passing the bundle of clothes to her. A light blush appeared on their cheeks but they turned away from each other before noticing. Riza looked down at the given items: A black T-shirt and a pair of dark grey, baggy sweatpants.

"Whose are these?"

"They're old clothes of mine, too small for me and they'll be very loose on you, but they should do." He smiled and joked, "You can change in the bathroom because I heard you girls like your privacy or something like that?"

"Funny, I would think a womanizing man such as yourself wouldn't need confirmation on that." She retorted getting up to walk down the hall.

Roy chuckled, "Back to your stoic ways my dear?" There was a light laugh as the bathroom door closed. He went into the kitchen to pull the pizza out of the oven, the smell of crisp crust and pepperoni wafted through the whole apartment, making his mouth water a little. A door shutting resounded and Hawkeye popped her head shyly around the corner, he raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhh, would you happen to have a hair tie?"

"No, why would I have one?"

She asked again, "Do you have a rubber band then?"

"Yeah..." Roy looked around and grabbed one from his pile of office supplies on the counter, "What do you need it for?"

"I need one because," Riza sighed and stepped out from behind the corner. The sweatpants hung extremely loose around her, about four sizes to big, his lieutenant couldn't keep them from falling without holding onto them. And without control, Mustang broke into laughter. She glared, "What's so funny?"

He glanced up and grinned, _'She's actually kinda cute wearing that.'_ Then Roy tossed her the rubber band and said, "Sorry, they used to be baggy on me until I grew too tall for them. Pizza?"

Riza took the plate her superior handed her after tying the sweatpants to stay on her hips. "Thanks." She replied as the two sat on his couch and ate the crispy, hot food. It was silent for the most part, but comfortable still. Roy's thoughts wandered to her and how amazing to him that she could be so normal after what happened. He would've been crying like baby, she never ceased to amaze with her reziliancy, but that was one thing about Riza, always able to get right back up when knocked down. Roy had to doubt that she was all the way healed, she was seconds away from being raped while looped up on drugs, but for now he was content with her mental state. Hazel eyes captured onyx, the Colonel looked away when Riza had noticed his staring. A burst of chorus from the song 'Firework'(Katy Perry) rang out of the bundle of Riza's clothes that lay in a folded pile on the chair, not that it was bad, it just scared the shit out of the two on the couch. Hawkeye quickly got up and ran to grab her phone, the caller ID spelled 'Rebecca BFF 3'

"Hello?" The blonde answered quickly, "Yeah...oh I-...Yeah...No I'm fine...don't worry about it Becca...Uh huh, well no not exactly..." Riza turned around and caught the Colonel's confused expression, "I'm at Mustang's apartment...yeah...it's fine Becca...no we won't...trust m-Oh my god don't think like that! Don't worry I'm fine and I'll talk to you tomorrow...Love you too Girl. Bye."

"Was that Catalina?" Mustang asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, apparently word got out all the way to her from earlier," She sighed in distaste and sat next to Roy again, "I wonder who else knows about it."

"How many people do you know?" He chuckled, only to get an annoyed retort of,

"Too many..."

Fifteen minutes of casual talk carried on, then thirty minutes, then an hour, and thirty more minutes. Roy took pleasure in the fact that he could make her laugh, it was the most exceptional sound he'd ever heard, and her smile made the whole world stop, but it was when Riza smiled at him, the gleam in her eyes had returned and everything seemed perfect. Casual chatter turned to serious matters, then to hopes and dreams, and a joke here and there, the two unconsciously moving closer to one another until finally their shoulders touched. Mustang playfully pushed strands of hair form her face and she would jokingly push him of extreme tiredness, Riza let her head rest against his shoulder and he couldn't help but rest his head atop her's. In the middle of a small joke he realized those beautiful hazel eyes had closed and Hawkeye was now in some sort of peaceful dreamland. _'She had a rough evening, how could she not have fallen asleep earlier.' _ The Colonel stared at his Lieutenant endearingly, _'She's so pretty and peaceful when she's dreaming.'_ Taking a breath he thought, _'I can't let her sleep here. I know!'_ Roy carefully stood, being ever so cautious as not to wake her, and quietly picked her up bridle-style, she being surprisingly light. He walked softly to his room and gently layed her down on the white cotton sheets of his bed, tucking her in and looking at her. Her eyelids were shut so contently, her face was tired looking, yet at peace and Roy watched her chest rise and fall with her steady heart beat. Mustang pushed one last strand of hair from Riza's forehead and got up, before he closed the door, his fingers flipped the light off and he whispered,

"Goodnight Riza, sweet dreams."

A/N: Alright Greed! There's your chapter and thank you to everyone who reads! Keep on keepin' on! :) Please RxR!

-HamHam


End file.
